Talk:Silver Space Pirate
Merging? I personnaly dont think its the right thing to do. These so-called Silver Pirates are far too unique to be merged on the same article as Space Pirates. Heck, if this merge has been suggested to these Pirate variants, then why don't we do the same with ALL existing types of Space Pirate (as in, merge Flying Pirate, Pirate Troopers, Armored Pirate Troopers, and so on and so forth!). Obviously, that would be silly. Opinions? (Latinlingo 07:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) :While the actual colors were specified for them in the US guide, they were also specified for every single species in the game. Blows your mind, doesn't it? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :So the guide mentioned ALL the variants (pink, red, green, etc)? Wow... but still, the other variants attack in the same way/pattern ''(either crawls on the wall and shoots, or walks around and shoots). Again, Silver Pirates are on a different league of their own for all the reasons mentioned in the article itself (those from super metroid mind you, im not taking into consideration the ''special ''pirates from fusion and zero mission). (Latinlingo 02:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, you can DL it at MDb. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) Cool, i'll take a peek at it whenever i can. Just wandering though ChozoBoy, do you approve or disapprove this suggested merge? (Latinlingo 03:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I don't have a developed stance on it. I'd like to hear some points for either side, though. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It would be best to leave it seperate from other pirates. It has a very different attack pattern, and it's look is somewhat different. Zero Mission also shows the difference. It would be best for this pirate.(Darknut15 09:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I agree with Latinlingo, I see no reason to merge the same article into one. well, they are different enemys so they deserve their own article. Jack Davies 06:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) They are unique compared to other pirates, so they should have their own article. Metroid Master 16:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Excellent, now that several people have spoken, I'll be taking off the merge template very soon. I just want to give a bit more time to see if anyone with a different opinion shows up. (Latinlingo 03:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) Stay seperate. This is a good article on it's own any way, before we even talk about similaritites in-game. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Super Metroid escape Actually, while the article says that the pirates in super fight like normal, there is one,(I think towards the end, right before you break through to the escape shaft in old tourian) that fights with the kicks and claws,etc.In addition, I noticed that the majority of the pirates in tourian are more like the "Gray" ones in crateria/old tourian after you get the morph ball/missiles (and that die after one power beam shot.) 15:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Both things you say seem to be true. :No, i checked the sprites. The grey colored Pirates from the beginning before acquiring Morph ball are different from the silver pirates seen during the escape sequence. ( 19:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) :I dont know about you, but i read the article and it was already written that there was another pair of authentic Silver Pirates in old Tourian. I added more info to make it even clearer about old Tourian's Silver Pirates (to make sure no one else makes another false assumption). ( 19:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC)) New name? Is the new name given to this article official? As in, are there any sources that call these creatures Silver Zebesian? The last edit simply said it was a better name.( 00:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) :It's a zebesian, and it's silver. Is it really that hard? Extraxi 00:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :If we were to go with your logic, MASSIVE amounts of articles would be given UNOFFICIAL names simply because we'd replace them with better names. It would be much better if you could at LEAST give a source to back up the new name... And because of that name change you did, quite a few articles related to this one are inconsistent. ( 03:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) :Yes, we went with my logic, massive amounts of articles would be given unoffici- OH WAIT I MADE THE OTHER M BESTIARY Extraxi 03:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is that hard. It's officially known as a Silver Space Pirate in the guide. You can't rename an article away from an official name just because you personally think it's better. You seriously need to realize that you don't run this place. You can't just keep doing things against policy like that and defending your choices as "it's better this way." We have rules for a reason. You wanna change them, feel free to discuss that with the admins or make an RFC or something. Dazuro 03:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, now I need to edit the bestiary. I forgot to put sauce for their names. Extraxi 03:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Zero Mission I'm questioning the fact that the Pirates fought in the hangar and surrounding rooms are in fact Silver Space Pirates. First off, they look black, not silver, and second of all they lack the defining features of the Silver SP's, namely the claw-throwing and kicking attacks and the periodic vulnerability shifts.--AdmiralSakai 23:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC)